


Souvenirs

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), Multi, Strength, Trinkets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Just a small fic written for a prompt of keepsakes through the centuries.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a zine that hasn't happened. But, it was suggested that I still post the two fics that I wrote for the zine. So, I am. Thanks to @stan_gaiman for reading the fics for me.   
> Go check out their fics on AO3, theycallmedernhelm.

It was sometime in the medieval era that Aziraphale became a blacksmith. He loved to work with his hands. He told the human around him that it was to keep him strong but it was really to learn a new skill. The pounding of the metal into useful implements for the humans helped him to clear his mind and focus his thoughts.

He and Crowley had been together for centuries by this point in time but, they’d never worn anything that could ever be traced back to the other. If heaven and hell caught onto them, it would be disastrous and dangerous for both of them. Aziraphale was especially cautious.

Over the years, however, they had gifted each other small trinkets that meant something to each other but no one else would see the significance. A cup that had held wine from a celebratory drink once, a ribbon that Crowley had worn in his hair while he was female presenting. 

Aziraphale liked to broaden his skills so he had learnt the craft of silversmithing. He was really rather good at it. The very first piece of silver jewellery that he had crafted and shaped into a silver necklace which he gifted to Crowley. To say Crowley was touched by such a gift would be an understatement. He wondered how he could ever gift something back to his angel.

He thought that he had no practical, discernible skills. He had crafted the stars out of cosmic dust, sure but, here on Earth, that particular skill set couldn’t be used. As Aziraphale had made a necklace for him, Crowley decided to commission a jeweller to handcraft a watch for him. Not just any watch though. A pocket watch on a chain that the angel could wear with his ridiculous waistcoat of his.

He gave Aziraphale the pocket watch just after the bookshop had first opened. Aziraphale was stunned, he had no words, a first for him. He had never reacted that way before, Aziraphale reached out and hugged his demon close. 

A few years down the line, after Armageddon hadn’t occurred and the world had been saved, a different type of jewellery was designed and commissioned to be made. This time both the angel and demon went together with their designs for a pair of wedding rings.


End file.
